In the arms of an angel
by Ita-neko
Summary: Itachi's side of the story when he killed his family. Some Itaxshusui, Itaxsasu, and light NaruxSasu fluff at the end. Based on Sarah Mclachlan's 'In the arms of an angel'


IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL-

Claimer: I do... not own Naruto or any of these characters. Kisame sad They belong to Masashi Kishimosho. (I think thats how it's spelled) Thanks for reading!

On that day, he turned thirteen. His father, at the brink of happiness, Mother at the edge of crying and yet he didn't know why. The Great child Prodigy 'Uchiha… Itachi' his father wept. 'My son' the mother cried. It didn't mean anything, just a simple name. With it, he bore the rest of the clan's hardships and pains, the strongest of them all. A leader of the great Anbu squad at 13, it was stupid.

Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance.

"Itachi! I hear you were late again for a meeting in the Anbu. You have to stop being a child; there are more important things than what you do with our precious time. Watching the clouds roll by or… or… go off playing with Sasuke, that's just a waste of time… stop being immature." Said the Uchiha father to his son bitterly. "Yes father," Itachi whispered, bowing his head in respect.

For a break that would make it okay

"Nii-san! Come play with me! You promised!" Cried a little Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke, not today. I have to go on a mission." Itachi said softly. "I hate you, you promised me!" Sasuke cried. "Forgive me, perhaps another time ok?" The older boy said, poking his brother in the forehead. "Oww that hurt Nii-san!" Standing up, the older boy smiled and walked away slowly. "Goodbye…" He whispered, indubitable, as he left.

There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day.

Father… mother… Sasuke…

A drying air quickened its pace, as it swept past the 13 year old boy. 'Find a way to live… to matter other than to carry on this stupid clan and their prodigy. Find release.' Thought Itachi as he silently slit the throats of his enemies in their sleep.

I need some detraction, Oh beautiful release

My memory is failing now. To why I even protect them is a mystery. Something tells me they need me, they always needed me. Can't live, can't die, and can't exist. They're parasites, feeding off my protection, my power. I can't stand them anymore… I'll leave them… when the time is right.

Memory seeps from my veins, let me be empty oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

"Sasuke… you must train to be like your brother… if you want to be strong, to be able to wear that Uchiha crest respectively." Uchiha father said harshly, the coldness of ice in his black eyes. "Yes, father… I will train to be strong like Itachi nii-san!" Itachi smiled as he heard his brother's statement, but he snarled when he found his father would do onto Sasuke as he did on Itachi. 'He'll drive him crazy… Sasuke is too soft for that. So for now… I'll protect him, hold him in my arms and let no one hurt him.'

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here

"Shusui… I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Fuck the clan." Itachi said quietly as his friend listened carefully. "Yes… that is the question now isn't it? What are we doing? My sharingan is useless in this peaceful village and you get all of the assassinations here lately. It's just boring, 'Shunshin no Shusui' is wasting away. The darkness is fading, no coldness remains in the hearts of our clan. Besides regard of the kyuubi." Shusui agreed, broadly.

From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear

Soon after Shusui and Itachi's conversation an assignment was placed on them. 'Assassination B rank' it was listed as. "Itachi, we leave soon. See ya Sasuke!" Shusui called from over his shoulder. He walked out of the house and waited by the river the two boys seemed to love so dear. "Goodbye little brother." Itachi whispered as he kissed the boy goodbye. "Don't fail us Itachi," Fugaku said. (Fugaku is the father) "He won't daddy!" Sasuke said happily. The father completely ignored his younger son, instructing Itachi on further 'need-to-knows'. Itachi wanted to growl at his father for not acknowledging Sasuke, but bit his lip and went on his way.

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

"Itachi… why do you show so much care for that twerpy little brother of yours? He only sets you back." "Is that jealousy I hear, or do you hate him that much?" Itachi chuckled to his partner. "Neither, concern for my little brother." Shusui said as he wrapped his arms around Itachi. He pulled tighter as he kissed Itachi's nape. "I see… it was jealousy. Remove your hands before I cut them off." The younger Anbu leader said. Shusui's eyes flared with anger as he heard his partner's words. Replying he said, "How could I be jealous of that toddler, barely out of diapers! Why won't you let me show affection towards you?" Itachi gained control as he easily tossed Shusui off, his sharingan glowing in his eyes. "Do you want me to castrate you? Incest, let alone homosexuality is forbidden in our clan, least I remind you." Itachi said coldly.

You're in the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort there

Their mission went perfectly and they returned home. "Sasuke…" "Yes Nii-san? What's a matter?" Sasuke cooed. Itachi's eyes rested on his little brother's, a sad smile blushed his face. The older boy lent down and wrapped his arms around the other. "I'm sorry." Was all he replied. "Nii-san? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything… did you?" Sasuke whispered. No words came from the older boy's mouth. Just an irritable silence, threatening Sasuke to go mad. "Chu," was sounded as he placed a kiss on Itachi's lips. Sasuke smiled and walked away, "Apology accepted."

So tired of the straight line and everywhere that you turn

'Itachi will be mine, eventually. Even if Sasuke has to die.' Thought a jealous Shusui, watching the little Sasuke kiss Itachi. His mind was filled with anger. 'I have advanced on Itachi thousands of times before and he never did anything but threaten me. Now this little brat comes along and Itachi hugs him for no apparent reason, he even allowed the boy's kiss! I'll kill him, damn you Sasuke.' Shusui stormed off just as the Uchiha mother began to open the door to let him in. "Ah! Shusui, don't you want to come in? I'll get Itachi. I think he's with his little brother right now, hold on!" "DON'T BOTHER!" Screamed Shusui. Mrs. Uchiha had a worried look in her eyes as she replied, "Shusui… are you ok?" But he was gone before she could ask.

There's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting

'Nii-san is acting weird, what's happening to him. Is he going crazy?' Sasuke cried to himself. 'Apologizing to me, hugging me… allowing me to show affection to him. Something's wrong.' So he went and asked. "Nii-san, please tell me what's the matter? Something's wrong isn't it? Are you ok?" Wept Sasuke. "Of course I'm fine. Don't worry, am I acting out of character so much to worry you? Foolish little brother."

You keep building the lie that you make up for all that you lack

And again Itachi was late for an Anbu meeting, but so was Shusui. Most unlikely of him. "I'll go look for them," Fugaku said angrily. And so he did. He checked all of their favorite hangouts until he reached the river. Lovely River that they loved so much, that weighed the blood of a Uchiha that day, and swept him clean of his sins. As Itachi wrote down on a piece of paper, 'a suicide note' he said to his father. "I found it when I went looking for him. Shusui is dead." Itachi whispered calmly, no sorrow or remorse present. "I'm sorry Itachi," Fugaku said gently as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time

"You killed him?" The leader of the police questioned. "No, I showed you the suicide note, didn't I?" Itachi spat. "Yes but I didn't think Shusui had it in him to kill his self. I'm sorry, Itachi. You lost someone as well and I'm not making it any easier am I?" "Can I leave now?" Was all the boy replied. "Yes, go." Itachi ran home and gently walked to his room. There Sasuke stood crying his eyes out. "Whhaaa! Niii-san! Shusui! Whaaaa!" Is what the younger boy managed as he grasped his brother, pulling him in a tight hug. "Why would he do that Nii-san? Why?" "He didn't, I killed him." Itachi said, a blood lust glazed over his eyes, as a flash back happen in his mind. "Itachi! Come here!" Yelled Shusui. "What do you want shu? We're gonna be late." "I want you, I saw your embrace grasp that little brat. He didn't deserve it. And his lips stole your first kiss, he will be killed by my hands." "Stay away from my little brother, Shusui. We're not friends anymore." Itachi whispered slowly, iciness gathering. Shusui smiled as he walked closer to the younger one and groped him. Itachi eyes widen as he felt Shusui touch him. "You… pedophile." Itachi began as Shusui licked his lips and kissed him. His hand sliding down Itachi's pants. "Shusui… get off of me, you child molester." Again the older boy just smiled and began to grasp Itachi. "Ahhhh, stop!" Itachi screamed as the older boy pulled down his pants. Shusui's laugh made the boy snap. "Itachi…" Shusui muttered as a katana stabbed him in the heart. "Goodbye."

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

"Nii-san." Sasuke whispered as he shook Itachi back into consciousness. "I don't care nii-san, are you alright. I love you." Sasuke whined. "Yes Sasuke." The next day Sasuke went off into the woods to practice his ninjutsu.( Does he have any at that time?)

He spent the whole day there and was exhausted by the time he reached his village. "I'm gonna show Nii-san how good I got!" Sasuke said as he bumped into something. He looked to see what it was, only to be stricken with terror.

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

"Ahhhhhhh! Tekka-san!" Sasuke screamed as his eyes lie on the limp body. "Wha… what happened here!" Sasuke's heart pulsated in fear as the boy ran to his house, discovering more of the Uchiha clan slaughtered on the way. He ran threw his house looking for any sign of life out of his immediate family. "Nii-san! Mother, Father! NII-SAN! Where are you!" He Hollers. Then the boy immerges into the dojo where he spots three figures in the dark. "N-nii-san izzat you? Mama, dad?" "S… Sasuke… run…!" Said one of the figures. Its stressed voice sounded frightened. "Is that you mama?" "Heh heh heh" Said another voice. This one's voice was glazed over with madness. Sasuke walked closer to find his Nii-san standing over his mother and father with a blood stained katana. "Nii-san! Say it isn't true! You didn't murder our family? You couldn't have! Nii-san!" Whined Sasuke, tears in his eyes.

In the arms of an Angel, Fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.

"Yes… I killed them," Said Itachi right before Slash! He decapitated both his parents in one slice. Their bodies fell lifeless onto the cold hard ground, blood spooling everywhere. His cheeks stained with salty water, he cried, "Nii –san, how could you… they… they were our parents…. Mommy and Daddy! How could you kill Tekka-san and Inabi-kun! NII-SAN! Why!" He screamed.

You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie

"They were weak. All of you are weak! They were just measuring sticks to test my powers; I didn't even have to try!" Itachi laughed his mind at the brink of insanity. And the Older boy quickly turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan which he developed when he killed Shusui. Using his Sharingan, he replayed the events that happened earlier to his family, one by one. Sasuke cried even more as he called out the names of his dead family, watching helplessly as they were slaughtered by his Itachi Nii-san. "D-don't …y-you care that… that… they were your family, N-nii-san! D-didn't you? I'll-I'll kill you!" Itachi didn't blink an eyelash as he replied, "Foolish little brother, If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in a unsightly way, run, run, and cling to life." And then he vanished, leaving Sasuke alone in life. He reappeared at the Kyuubi's house and left him a letter. "May you find Sasuke, Naruto."

Years later-

"Sasuke Teme! Come back here!" The blonde screamed. "Why are you always such an asshole! Are you this way around your family!" Sasuke flinched as he turned around and shot towards the boy. "They're dead… 'HE' murdered them!" Sasuke screamed in response to Naruto's question. "I-I didn't know… So you're just like me then?" "…" Sasuke replied as he thought 'He is like me isn't he'? Sasuke frowned and started to walk away as Naruto ran up and embraced him.

You're in the arms of the Angel, May you find some comfort here.

"Dobe… Let… go" Sasuke whispered after a few minutes. "Suki da! (I love you)"

Naruto whispered in the raven hair's ear. "What!" Sasuke blushed. "I-I… Naruto… thanks… for your love." Naruto's face got all pouty as he yelled, "Aren't you gonna say it back then? Jeez, a boy confesses his love and you all you can say is thank you?" Sasuke blushed even more as he whispered back, "Yeah, I love you too Koi." "Can it be that the letter I got was true?" Naruto said. "Hmmm? What letter?" "I got a letter from this dark haired man years ago, he kinda looked like you. In it said "Kyuubi, find, love, and protect Sasuke, you're his angel." Weird huh?" The blonde laughed. "Yes… it's true. My golden Angel meets my dark sin"

You're in the arms of there Angel, May you find some comfort here.

Hi peeps! Thank you for reading my first story! It's based on the song, 'In the arms of an angel' by Sarah Mclachlan. I'm so happy! Please review and comment. Don't be too mean!

-Ita-neko-


End file.
